


The Gilded Cage

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Divorce, Explicit Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Marriage, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage, Omega Werewolf Derek, Possessive Behavior, Wealth, Werewolves, bad marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Derek Hale is an omega werewolf in an unhappy marriage with Theo Raeken. Unhappy because he is not in love with Theo, and Theo is extremely possessive and considers Derek to be his 'property'. Derek longs to be free and truly loved by his real soulmate.Stiles Stilinski is a single alpha werewolf who is looking to be truly loved by his real soulmate.Then fate intervenes.Two branches of a prominent werewolf family. The Stilinski branch believes that love is more important than money. The Raeken branch believes that property and money are more important than anything else. And Derek Hale is caught in the middle of the conflict.





	1. The Engagement Party

The invitation was for a party at John Stilinski's house. Jackson Whittemore showed it to his husband Liam and they both smiled.  
"It's an invitation to Erica's engagement party", Jackson said. "I'm glad that John invited us".  
"And why wouldn't he?", Liam replied. "We're friends with Erica and Boyd. As well as with Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. And John, for that matter. We're practically members of the family!"

Theo Raeken showed the invitation to his husband Derek.  
"Cousin John has invited us to Erica's engagement party", Theo said. "What a bore. I don't want to turn it down, since he is family. But I really don't want to go".  
"Why not?", Derek replied. "It sounds like fun. And I haven't met Erica, or any of the other Stilinskis. In fact, I haven't met any of your family except for your parents".  
"Why not?", Theo said. "You know why not. There are always men trying to steal you away from me. I wouldn't even put it past my own cousins to try".  
Derek got up quickly and left the room. He went into his bedroom, locked the door, laid down on his bed, and started to cry quietly.

A party at John Stilinski's home was always a grand affair. John had started his life as a poor man, and he was proud that he was now successful, so he liked to show off now and then.  
As a young man he had opened a coffee shop. He sold a special coffee that he had mixed himself from a variety of coffee beans. The shop provided a relaxed atmosphere where a person could meet their friends, read, or discuss interesting topics and current events with people. The coffee and the shop were an immediate success. Soon John opened coffee shops all across the city, then all across the state, then all across the country, then all across the world.  
He called the shops 'Stilinskis'.  
Recently he had marketed Stilinskis Coffee in grocery stores and supermarkets all over the world.  
By the time that John turned 45, he was a very wealthy man.

John lived in a condominium in an historic 19th Century building on Central Park West in New York City. He was a widower. He lived there with his son Stiles, 25, an artist. His daughter Erica, 23, a fashion designer. And his youngest children, twins Scott and Lydia, 21, both students at Columbia University.  
The reason for the party was to celebrate Erica's engagement to Vernon Boyd, a rising young lawyer.  
The living room of John's condo was filling up rapidly with all of the family and their friends. Erica, Boyd, and John were greeting everyone as they entered. Stiles was talking with Jackson and Liam, Scott was talking with his boyfriend Isaac, and Lydia was talking with her boyfriend Jordan.  
Suddenly there was a stir at the door. A tall, handsome, dark haired young man came in, and the room fell silent.  
"Who is that?", Jackson asked Stiles. "He's beautiful!"  
"Control yourself, Jacks", Liam said. "You're married, remember?"  
Jackson and Liam smiled and kissed each other.  
"I don't know who he is", Stiles replied. "But he is very beautiful".  
Then Theo came through the door and grabbed Derek's arm.  
"It's Theo", Stiles said dryly. "That must be his new husband".  
Theo steered Derek over to John Stilinski.  
"Cousin John", Theo said coolly. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Theo", John replied. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine as well", Theo said. "I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Derek".  
"How do you do, Derek?", John said. "It's a pleasure to meet you".  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Stilinski", Derek replied.  
"Now none of that Mr. Stilinski', John said. "You're a part of our family now. Call me John".  
"Thank you, John", Derek replied.  
Theo spotted Jackson across the room.  
"I'm going to go talk to Whittemore", he said. "I have a business proposition I would like to discuss with him".  
He turned to John.  
"Why don't you introduce Derek to the rest of the family, Cousin John", he said. Then he walked over to Jackson and Liam.  
John smiled at Derek.  
"Let me introduce you to my children", he said. "Derek, this is my daughter Erica and her fiancé Vernon Boyd. And these are my twins, Scott and Lydia. This is Scott's boyfriend Isaac Lahey, and Lydia's boyfriend Jordan Parrish".  
"How do you do, Derek?", all of them said.  
"How do you do?", Derek replied.  
Stiles walked up to the group.  
"And here's my oldest son", John said. "Stiles, this is Derek".  
"How do you do, Derek?", Stiles said. "It's a pleasure to meet you". He smiled.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Stiles", Derek replied. He smiled in return.  
They shook hands and an electric current flowed between them. They held each other's hands for a long moment.

At the other end of the room, Theo approached Jackson.  
"Jackson, Liam", he said. "I want to talk to you, Jackson".  
"Talk about what, Theo?", Jackson replied.  
"I want you to design a house for me", Theo said. "My law firm is doing well. My father and I have a great partnership. Raeken and Raeken is one of the most successful law firms in America. But I want to get out of the city. The city isn't good for my marriage. There are too many distractions here, and I want to get Derek away from them. I want to sell my high rise condo and build a house upstate on the Hudson River, near the town of Hyde Park. The property just became available, and I bought it".  
"What kind of house do you want?", Jackson asked.  
"Modern", Theo replied. "I want a house that is on the cutting edge. That all of the architectural magazines will print photo spreads of. I want the house to make me the envy of everyone that I know".  
"Envy, huh?", Jackson said, grinning. "How big a house do you want?"  
"A large house", Theo said. "Around 10,000 square feet. I've done some research. A house that size in that location should cost about $5 million to build".  
"You did your research well", Jackson replied. "That should be the approximate cost. But there are usually extra costs involved when you build a house".  
" Not too many, I hope", Theo said. "I want you to keep the cost close to the estimate".  
"Then there's the matter of my fee", Jackson said. "The usual architect's fee for that size house is $100,000".  
"I know that you're just starting your career, so don't expect me to pay you a big fee", Theo said.  
"Now wait a minute", Liam said indignantly. "Jackson is considered one of the best young architects today. And he's won several top architecture awards".  
"Nonetheless", Theo continued, "He's new. And I'm not made of money. I'll pay you $70,000".  
"Make it $85,000 and we have a deal", Jackson replied.  
"All right", Theo grumbled. "It's too much, but I'll pay it. But you had better give me a good house plan. I want you to look at the site. What day are you free this week?"  
"Wednesday afternoon is good for me", Jackson replied.  
"Wednesday it is", Theo said. "I'll pick you up at your office in my limousine at 1 P.M., and we'll drive up there".  
He turned on his heel and walked away.  
"You're worth a lot more than $100,000", Liam said. "And he could well afford to pay you that. Everyone knows that he's a billionaire. What a cheapskate!"  
Jackson laughed.  
"I know it", he replied. "But that's the way he plays".  
"He's a cold fish", Liam said.  
"None colder", Jackson replied.  
He kissed Liam.  
"And you're my little sweet warm sunshine boy, sweetheart", Jackson said.  
"And you're my big sweet warm snuggle wolf, darling", Liam replied.  
He kissed Jackson.

Stiles and Derek sat down on a sofa at the end of the room.  
"Tell me about yourself, Derek", Stiles said. "What do you do?"  
"I'm a pianist", Derek replied. "A classical pianist. I studied the piano at the music conservatory, and I hoped to become a concert artist. But that never happened".  
"Why not?", Stiles asked.  
"For reasons", Derek replied. "Reasons that I won't go into right now".  
He looked into the distance with a sad face. Then he shook himself and smiled at Stiles.  
"Tell me about yourself, Stiles", he said. "What do you do?"  
"I'm an artist", Stiles replied. "A painter. I'm an Abstract Expressionist. I've exhibited in several galleries in this area, and sold a few of my paintings".  
"That's wonderful, Stiles", Derek said, his eyes shining.  
"I think that being a classical pianist is wonderful", Stiles replied, his eyes shining as well. "Would you play something for me? That is, if you don't mind".  
"I don't mind at all", Derek said. "I'd love to play something for you".  
They walked over to the piano and Derek sat down at the keyboard. Stiles stood by his side and watched as he played. Derek played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and a hush fell over the room. Everyone stood around the piano and listened enraptured as Derek played. The music poured forth, beautiful and heartfelt. It was a brilliant performance. Everyone was stunned by Derek's talent.  
Stiles watched Derek and listened to him play. His heart was beating very fast.  
Derek watched Stiles. His heart was beating very fast as well.  
Derek finished the sonata and everyone applauded.  
"That was wonderful, Derek", Stiles said.  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied.  
"Let me have your phone", Stiles said. "I'll give you my number and we can talk sometime".  
"Let me have your phone and I'll do the same", Derek replied.  
They entered their numbers, then handed back their phones. They smiled at each other.  
Suddenly Theo walked over to the piano.  
"Derek", he said coldly, "it's time to go!"  
Derek stood up and started to follow Theo out of the room. Then he turned back at the door.  
"It was nice to meet all of you", he said. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Derek", everyone said. "It was nice to meet you, too".  
Then Derek said, quietly, "Goodbye, Stiles".  
"Goodbye, Derek", Stiles replied.  
Derek left the room and Stiles stood looking after him for a long moment.

(Next Chapter: Building the house. Stiles and Derek become friends. And trouble with Theo.)


	2. Building

On Wednesday afternoon Theo picked Jackson up at his office in his limousine and they drove up the Hudson Valley to the site of the new house.  
After Theo left, Derek phoned Stiles.  
"Hello, Stiles. This is Derek".  
"Hi, Derek. What's up?"  
"I need to talk to you. May I come over?"  
"Sure you can. I'm free any time".  
"I'll be there in a few minutes".  
In a short while the doorbell rang at the Stilinski condo. Stiles answered the door and smiled when he saw Derek.  
"That was quick", he said. "Come in, Derek".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek said. He came in and Stiles shut the door.  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Both of their hearts were beating fast.  
"Come into the living room and sit down", Stiles said. "Then we can talk".  
They sat down on the sofa.  
"What can I help you with, Derek?", Stiles asked.  
"I need something", Derek replied. "I need a friend".

Jackson and Theo reached the building site and got out of the limousine. Jackson looked around the property and whistled.  
"Wow! This is gorgeous!" he said.  
A large expanse of land stretched out before them. There were verdant green lawns and beautiful old trees dotting the property. They walked over to a bluff overlooking the Hudson River. There was a beautiful west view over the river to the other bank. They turned around and looked across the property. There was a gently sloping hill covering the center of it.  
"How many acres?", Jackson asked.  
"Twenty eight", Theo replied.  
"Was there a house here before?", Jackson asked.  
"Yes", Theo replied. "An old Victorian mansion built in the 1880's. It stood on the hill. It burned down in the 1970's, and the land has been vacant since then. The family that owned it decided to sell a few months ago, and I snapped it up".  
Jackson looked around and smiled.  
"It's a fantastic site", he said. "Just beautiful. I can build you a magnificent house here".  
"That's great", Theo replied. "How long will it take you to design it?"  
"Two weeks", Jackson said. "I'll have the design finished in two weeks".  
"Good", Theo replied. "Let's go back to Manhattan". 

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled.  
"Of course I'll be your friend, Derek", he said. "I want you to be my friend as well".  
"I already am your friend", Derek replied. "I've never had any friends. I've always been so shy. But for some reason I feel confident and comfortable around you. When I met you I felt safe. You are so kind. I sense that you are a good and caring person".  
"You are a kind, good and caring person as well, Derek", Stiles said. "I can tell that just from talking to you".  
"Sometimes I get so lonely", Derek replied. "Theo is there, but he's so distant all of the time".  
"Tell me about how you met Theo", Stiles said. "And tell me about your life before you met him. Tell me about your family".  
Derek held Stiles hand and took a deep breath.  
"I had a happy childhood", he said. "We lived in upstate New York, near the Canadian border. My musical talent showed itself at a young age. I was playing the piano when I was five years old. When I was eighteen, I entered college and studied music and piano at the conservatory.  
Then, right before I graduated, tragedy struck. Our house burned down one night and my entire family was killed".  
"I'm sorry, Derek", Stiles said. He squeezed Derek's hand.  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek said. "Overnight I had become an orphan. My family had no money. I had gone to college on a scholarship, and I was penniless. After I graduated I found a two room apartment in a very bad neighborhood and started giving piano lessons. I was barely making a living, almost starving, and desperate. Then a year ago I met Theo. He offered me security if we married. So I married him. I wasn't in love with him, and he wasn't in love with me. We still aren't in love, and we never will be. It's a marriage of convenience. I get the security I didn't have, and Theo gets a trophy husband to show off to the world. But he is so cold and distant. We have sex, but we don't sleep together. We have separate bedrooms. Theo shows me no affection at all. And he is jealous and possessive. I want to try to make the marriage work. But I need someone who really cares about me. I need a friend".  
He looked pleadingly at Stiles.  
"I need you to be my friend, Stiles".  
"I am your friend", Stiles said. "And I always will be".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied. "Thank you".  
He smiled.  
"And now I want to hear about your life", he said. He held Stiles hand.  
"I had a happy childhood as well", Stiles replied. "I was the first alpha born in several generations of my family. My dad is a beta, and my mom was a human. But she was also a spark. She passed her magic down to me. So I'm an alpha werewolf and a mage. I started drawing and painting when I was five years old. I knew that painting was what I wanted to do for my whole life. When I was a child we weren't rich. My dad was just starting his coffee shops. But they were successful and we became very wealthy. But there was tragedy in my life as well. When I was ten my mom died of cancer. That was fifteen years ago, but I still miss her so much. I always will".  
"I'm sorry Stiles", Derek said. He squeezed Stiles' hand.  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles replied. "Me, my dad, my brother and my sisters went on with our lives. When I was eighteen I entered college and studied art. I graduated and began painting every day in my studio. I've exhibited in some galleries and have sold a few of my paintings. It's my life and I love it".  
"How are you related to Theo?", Derek asked.  
"Through my grandfather's family", Stiles replied. "My grandfather, Jacob Stilinski, had a sister named Judith. She married Theo's grandfather. So he is part Stilinski. We are cousins, although you may have gathered that there is no love lost between us".  
"You're not a bit alike". Derek said.  
"Thank goodness", Stiles replied.  
They both laughed.  
Derek shyly ducked his head.  
"What about your love life?", he asked.  
"Nonexistent at the moment", Stiles replied.  
Stiles looked at Derek.  
"But I do seem to be falling for someone that I can't have".  
Derek looked at Stiles.  
"I seem to be having the same problem", he said.  
"I guess that there's nothing that we can do about it, though", Stiles replied.  
"I guess not", Derek said. "But we can be dear friends".  
"Dear friends is good", Stiles replied.  
They walked to the door and then hugged each other.  
"Talk to you later, dear friend", Stiles said.  
"Yes, dear friend", Derek replied. "Talk to you later".

Two weeks later Jackson showed Theo the plans for the house. Theo was pleased with them. They were modern and beautiful. The house was two stories. A huge glass interior atrium in the center of the house led to wings on either side which contained the rooms. The house would be unique. It truly would be a photo spread in all of the architecture magazines.

The construction of the house began immediately. Jackson predicted that it would be finished in six months. As the walls went up and the house took shape, Theo visited the construction site twice a week. After the roof was completed and the glass was in all of the windows, he brought Derek up to see the progress.  
"What do you think of it?", Theo asked him.  
"It's nice", Derek said.  
"Just nice?", Theo replied.  
"Nice", Derek said.  
"You'll like it better when it's finished", Theo said.

Theo was on his cell phone when Jackson walked up.  
"What do you think of it, Derek?", Jackson asked.  
"It's beautiful, Jackson", Derek replied. "It's a magnificent house. A masterpiece".  
"Thank you, Derek", Jackson said. "I'm glad you like it".  
Derek got a sad look on his face.  
"Soon it will be finished", he said. "And Theo will move me up here. I'll be isolated from everyone. I'm not looking forward to that".  
Jackson smiled at Derek.  
"Don't worry, Derek", he said. "Liam and I will come to visit after you move in. And Stiles, and John, and Erica, Scott, and Lydia will come to visit you as well".  
"That will be good", Derek replied, "as long as Theo allows me to have any visitors".

Derek was spending as much time as he could with Stiles. Every morning, after Theo left for work, he would go to the Stilinski's for breakfast. Then he and Stiles would walk around the city. After lunch they would go to a museum, a concert, a play, or a movie. Then Derek would return to Theo's condo.  
Stiles and Derek kept their relationship as close friends. Even though both of them were attracted to each other, and both of them knew it, they didn't act upon their feelings. Even though they knew that if Derek were free, they would become lovers.  
For the first time since Derek lost his family, he was happy. He loved Stiles. And Stiles was happy as well. He loved Derek.  
So for now, they enjoyed what they had.

And in six months, as Jackson had predicted, the house was completed. Theo made plans to move into the house as soon as possible. Then he would put his condo up for sale. Derek was dreading it. He knew that as soon as they moved, he would be isolated from everybody, and would become Theo's prisoner.

One afternoon, after Derek had been to see a play with Stiles, he got home to find that Theo had returned early from work. Theo was waiting for Derek when he walked in the door.  
"It's about time you got home", he said angrily. "Where have you been all day?"  
"In heaven", Derek replied defiantly. "In heaven, away from this house!"  
"I know where you've been and who you've been with", Theo said. "Stiles Stilinski! That's who you've been with!"  
"How do you know that?", Derek asked. "Have you been spying on me?"  
"If you must know, I'll tell you", Theo replied. "Yes, I've been spying on you. I've had detectives following you for weeks".  
"What!?", Derek said. "How dare you! You have no right to do that!"  
"I have every right", Theo replied. He smirked evilly at Derek. "I'm your husband. Remember?"  
"How could I forget?", Derek said. "That fact weighs on me constantly".  
"Are you and Stiles lovers?", Theo asked angrily.  
"No!", Derek replied. "We're close friends, and that's all. His friendship is keeping me sane".  
"Well that little friendship will end soon", Theo said. "As soon as we move to the country, you won't be seeing him anymore".  
"You are a cold and cruel monster", Derek replied. "You want to keep me a prisoner. Well I won't allow it anymore!"  
"You'll do what I tell you to do", Theo said. "I forbid you to ever see Stiles again!"  
Derek looked at Theo and his face hardened.  
"Then I will disobey that order!" he said. "I will see Stiles as often and as much as I please!"  
Theo looked angrily at Derek.  
"I have to go back to the office for a few hours to work on a case", he said. "But this isn't over. When I get home, we'll settle this once and for all!"  
He turned on his heel and left, slamming the front door behind him.  
Derek stood in stunned silence. Then he took out his phone and called Stiles.  
"Derek, are you alright?", Stiles asked.  
"No Stiles, I'm not", Derek replied. "Theo and I just had a huge argument, and he stormed out. I'm very mad and upset. I need to talk to you. May I come over?"  
"Of course you may", Stiles said. "You know that you can talk to me anytime of the night or day. Come over now if you need to".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'll be right over".

(Next chapter: Escape.)


	3. Escape

Derek arrived at the Stilinski's in a few minutes. He rang the doorbell and Stiles answered the door.  
Stiles could tell that Derek was very distraught. He hugged Derek and Derek put his head on Stiles' shoulder.  
"Let's go into the library", Stiles said. "It's quiet there and we can talk uninterrupted". They went into the library and Stiles shut the door. They sat down on the sofa next to each other.  
"Now, what did you need to talk about?" Stiles asked.  
Derek closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked at Stiles.  
"I know that I can trust you", he said.  
"Anytime. And about anything", Stiles replied.  
"I have to talk about this or I'll go out of my mind", Derek said. "The situation has become intolerable. It's about Theo".

The clock ticked in the quiet of the Stilinski's library.  
"Tell me about your situation", Stiles asked Derek.  
Derek reached for Stiles' hand. Stiles grasped Derek's hand and squeezed it. Derek took a deep breath and began to talk.  
"It gets worse and worse", he said. "Theo becomes more jealous and possessive every day. It was bad at the beginning of our marriage, but it has become impossible over the last few months.  
At first I thought that I could handle it. But soon after the marriage, I discovered my mistake. As I told you before, Theo is jealous, possessive, and cold. He wants to own me. Theo uses me for sex, but there is no affection. We don't sleep together. We have sex and then Theo goes to his bedroom and sleeps there. He treats me like a possession. I'm his sex slave. And his trophy husband to show to the world. And things have gotten worse".  
Tears started running down Derek's face. Stiles handed him his handkerchief.  
"It's ok", Stiles said. "Just try to be calm and tell me".  
Derek wiped his eyes and continued.  
"I despise Theo", he said. "He keeps me a virtual prisoner in that high rise glass condo. He doesn't want me to have any friends. He doesn't want me to go out by myself. He wants to be with me any time that I go anywhere. He doesn't want me to have a musical career. He has become more and more jealous and possessive. He wants to possess me completely".  
Derek held both of Stiles hands.  
"We had a huge argument tonight. He found out that you and I are friends. Stiles, he's had detectives following me for weeks!"  
"What!?", Stiles said. "That's horrible. Theo is more twisted than I thought".  
"He told me that I was forbidden to see you anymore", Derek replied. "So I told him that I would see you as often and as much as I pleased".  
Stiles smiled tenderly and squeezed Derek's hands.  
"Dear friend", he said.  
"Then he got very angry and stormed out", Derek said. "He told me that we would discuss it later".  
Derek took a deep breath and continued.  
"I long to escape him and be free. And now he wants to put me into a new prison. He told me that he wants to take me to the country and keep me away from everybody. That's why he built the house. I feel like a trapped bird. A bird in a cage. I'm living in a glass cage now, and now that the new house is finished, I'll be living in a gilded cage.  
I've come to the end of my rope. So I came to you, Stiles. I need your advice. Please help me".  
Stiles took Derek's hand again.  
"My advice to you is to leave Theo", Stiles said. "The situation now is bad, but when he moves you away from everybody it will be worse. Your marriage is a sham. His jealousy and possessiveness are slowly driving you to the brink. That's no way to live, Derek. That's not a life. You need to leave him and then to divorce him. If you need a place to stay, you can stay here with us for a while. I know my dad, and he will be alright with that".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek said. "I'll take your advice. That's what I'm going to do".  
"Do you want me to come with you when you tell him?", Stiles asked. "You may need some backup".  
"I appreciate it, Stiles", Derek replied. "But I'd better do it alone. He may become even more angry if you're there".  
"Okay", Stiles said. "But phone me if you need me and I'll be right there".  
He walked Derek to the door and they hugged again.  
"I love you", Stiles said.  
"I love you, too", Derek replied.

Derek went home and went to bed. The next morning, Theo was waiting to talk to him.  
"Well Derek", Theo said, "I hope that you've come to your senses".  
"I have", Derek replied. "I'm divorcing you, Theo".  
"What!?", Theo said. "Don't be a fool, Derek. What will you live on?"  
"I'll get a job", Derek replied. "And I'll be free of your control".  
"It won't be easy for you to be free of me", Theo said. "You need to realize something Derek".  
He looked at Derek and smirked.  
"I own you", Theo said. "You're my property".  
Derek's eyes blazed with indignation.  
"You don't own me!", Derek replied. "I am not your property! I am not anyone's property!"  
Theo shrugged.  
"We'll talk more about this tonight after I get home", he said.  
Theo turned and walked out the door.  
Derek immediately phoned Stiles. Then he went to his room and packed two suitcases with his clothing and personal effects. He left a note for Theo. Then he took a cab to the Stilinski's condo.

When Derek arrived at the Stilinski's, he and Stiles hugged for a long moment.  
"I know that it must have been difficult to tell him", Stiles said. "Are you ok?"  
Derek sighed.  
"It was difficult, but it needed to be done", he replied. "I'm ok".  
Then John walked up and hugged Derek as well.  
"I know that you've been having a hard time, son", he said. "And you're welcome to stay here as long as you want".  
"Thank you, Cousin John", Derek replied.  
"Come on", Stiles said. "We'll put your stuff in the guest room".

John asked if Derek would like for Vernon Boyd to be his divorce lawyer, and Derek agreed. John hired Boyd that day, and the next day, Derek filed for divorce from Theo, citing mental cruelty and irreconcilable differences.  
Boyd told Theo that Derek would testify in court to Theo's mental cruelty. Theo agreed to the divorce to avoid a public scandal, which would harm Theo's career and cost him clients and money.  
The divorce was granted and Theo paid Derek a generous monetary settlement.  
Derek was free at last.

A week after the divorce was final, Derek was in Stiles studio, watching him paint. Stiles smiled at him.  
"I think I'll take a break and sit down next to you for a while", he said.  
He sat down next to Derek and they held hands.  
"You are a very talented, brilliant painter", Derek said.  
"And you are a very talented, brilliant pianist", Stiles replied.  
Stiles kissed Derek's hand and Derek kissed Stiles' hand in return.  
"How are you doing?", Stiles asked. "I know that you have been under a tremendous amount of stress the last few weeks".  
"I'm doing surprisingly well", Derek replied. "I feel calm and safe for the first time since I lost my family. And that's because of you, Stiles. Your love and caring are like the warmth of the sun to me".  
"I can say the same about you", Stiles said. "Your love and caring has warmed my life completely. I was looking for you all of those years that I was alone".  
"And I was looking for you as well", Derek replied.  
Stiles looked deeply into Derek's eyes.  
"I love you, Derek", he said. "I love you so much!"  
"I love you too, Stiles", Derek replied. "I love you so much!"  
They leaned toward each other and kissed, a sweet, tender kiss.  
"Wow!", Stiles said.  
"Wow indeed!", Derek replied.  
They kissed again, this time deeply and passionately.  
They smiled at each other.  
"So you want to be my boyfriend?", Stiles asked.  
"You bet I do!", Derek replied  
"I don't want to rush you, baby, after all that you've been through", Stiles said. 'So why don't we take it slowly at first. Let's date each other for a while. Then when we're ready, we'll make love".  
"That sounds good to me, my love", Derek replied. "And when we're ready, we'll know it".  
They kissed again, and held each other close.

Derek wanted to be on his own for a while, and Stiles agreed that he needed to be independent and find his own way. So Derek got a job in a big music store in Manhattan and rented a small one bedroom basement apartment in Washington Heights. He and Stiles began dating. They went out every night to dinner. They went to movies, plays, musicals, and concerts. And they watched tv, played dvds, listened to music, and cuddled on Derek's sofa a lot.

One day soon after the divorce, John had some visitors in his office at Stilinskis International.  
"Mr. Stilinski", his secretary said, "A Mr. Terrance Raeken and a Mr. Theo Raeken are asking to see you".  
"Terry and Theo?", John asked. "Show them in".  
Terrance and Theo came into John's office.  
"Terry. Theo", John said. "What can I do for you?"  
"Cousin John", Terrance said. "Theo has a proposition for you. Go ahead, son".  
Theo looked at John and smirked.  
"I want to sell the house, Cousin John", he said. "I don't need it anymore. And I want to offer it to you at a fair price".  
"Offer it to me?", John replied. "Why don't you want it anymore?'  
"My bird has flown, and I have no use for an empty cage", Theo said.  
"That's an odd way of putting it", John replied.  
Theo shrugged.  
"Nevertheless, I don't need the house anymore", he said.  
"How much do you want for it?", John replied.  
"I want $6 million", Theo said.  
"That's quite a bit more than it cost to build it", John replied. "Trying to squeeze money out of me is no way to persuade me to buy it".  
Theo looked annoyed.  
"So how much will you offer?", he asked.  
John thought a moment.  
"I'll give you what you paid for the property, the architect's fee, and what you paid to have the house built", John replied. "And I know how much that is. I'll pay $5.5 million. Not a penny more. That's a fair price. And you pay the closing costs. Take it or leave it".  
Terrance leaned over to Theo and whispered something to him. Theo sighed.  
"Alright, Cousin John", he said. "I don't want you to strain your budget. It's a deal".  
"Good", John said. "I'll have my real estate agent draw up the papers".  
Theo and Terrance shook hands with John and prepared to leave.  
"And don't worry about me straining my budget", John said. "I can afford it. I have a lot more money than you do, Theo".  
He grinned.  
Theo frowned.

John had actually been planning to sell his condo in the city and buy a house in the country. Jackson had shown him Theo's house after it had been completed. John was impressed with the house, and thought that it was a perfect place for his family to live. There would be enough room for everyone, including their partners. When he told Stiles, Erica, Scott, and Lydia about buying the house, they were thrilled.  
"Can we have a pool, dad?", Scott asked.  
"You bet, son", John answered. "That will be one of the first things that I order!"  
John spoiled his children, and didn't care what anyone thought about it. 

John sold the condo for $8 million, and in a few weeks the Stilinskis had moved into their new home.  
John named the house Evergreen Hill, because of the large number of evergreens on the property.

It was John's birthday, and Stiles and his siblings had planned a big party for him at their new house. Stiles and Derek were at Derek's apartment, cuddling on the sofa.  
"We all want you to be there as well, Derek", Stiles said. "You're a member of our family, and we all love you. But you don't have to go if the house has bad connotations for you".  
"It's ok, Stiles", Derek replied. "The house is just a house. I never lived there with Theo. There are no bad memories for me there. In fact, I like the house. I think that it's beautiful. And it's your home now. You have made it a special place for me. So I want to go to Cousin John's birthday party".  
"You are such a wonderful, special person, sweetheart", Stiles said. "And I love you so much".  
"You are a wonderful, special person too, darling", Derek replied. "And I love you so much as well".  
They kissed.

They drove up to the house. Derek got out of the car and caught his breath. It was the first time that he had seen the house completed. The low sweep of the white exterior walls against the green lawn was breathtaking. The clear glass interior atrium that formed the center of the house gleamed in the sunshine. From the back of the house, a terrace led to a grassy lawn and a bluff that overlooked the Hudson River.  
The house was magnificent. It was one of Jackson Whittemore's greatest designs.  
"Come in", Stiles said.  
They entered the house and passed into the atrium. Derek looked up to the top of the two story atrium, then to the rooms opening off of each side of the huge central space. As they walked through the house, Derek was dazzled by the simple beauty of the rooms. The house was modern, but warm. Touches of dusky red brick and dark wood set off the creamy yellow walls beautifully. In every room of the house the walls were covered with Stiles' beautiful paintings.  
"It's more beautiful than I thought, Stiles", Derek said. "And it's warm and inviting. I feel comfortable here".  
"I'm glad that you feel that way, Derek", Stiles replied. "I love the house, and so does my family. And I want you to like it, too".  
Everyone enjoyed John's birthday, and at the end of the day Stiles drove Derek back to his apartment.

One night, after they had been dating for three months, Stiles took Derek out to dinner in their favorite restaurant. Afterwards they went back to Derek's apartment to watch tv and cuddle with each other. They kissed sweetly and tenderly. Then the kiss turned passionate.  
"I want to make love with you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"Are you sure, baby", Stiles replied. "I don't want to rush you".  
"I'm sure, my love", Derek said. "You're not rushing me. I want to make love with you".  
"I want to make love with you too, baby", Stiles replied.  
They walked to Derek's bedroom, holding hands all the way.  
The stood by the bed, both breathing heavily. They kissed again. Then they began to remove each other's clothing. When they were naked, they looked at each other hungrily.  
"You're so beautiful!", Stiles said.  
"You're so handsome!", Derek replied.  
They were both aroused, their long thick cocks standing hard and red up against their stomachs. They fell upon the bed, kissing, licking, and sucking each other's little red nipples, big balls, and long thick cocks. They kissed again.  
"I want to make you feel good, baby", Stiles said.  
"I want to make you feel good too, my love", Derek replied.  
Derek laid on his back and spread his legs wide. Stiles lubed his long fingers and slipped them one by one into Derek's little hole.  
"I need to stretch you, baby, because I'm so big", Stiles said. When he added his fourth finger, Derek moaned in ecstasy.  
"Fuck me, my love!", he said. "Fuck me!"  
They kissed again.  
Stiles lubed his big cock. Then he pushed his long thick hard cock inch by inch slowly into Derek. He bottomed out, and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. For the first time in his life Derek felt the happiness of being filled by the man that he loved. And for the first time in his life Stiles felt the happiness of filling the man that he loved. Stiles began to fuck Derek with long, firm strokes. He rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over.  
"There Stiles!", Derek said. "Right there! Oh, yes my love!"  
"You feel so good inside, baby", Stiles moaned. "So hot and tight!"  
"You feel so good inside me, my love", Derek replied. "So long, thick, and hard!"  
Both of them felt the sparks of passion running up and down their spines.  
They both felt the heat in their stomachs as their orgasms overwhelmed them.  
Derek came, covering his chest and stomach in long streams of his thick hot come.  
"Stiles!", Derek moaned. "Stiles, my love!"  
He clenched around Stiles' pounding cock, and Stiles came, shooting torrents of his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", Stiles moaned. "Derek, baby!"  
They panted from their exertion. As they caught their breaths, Stiles pulled slowly out of Derek. They lay together, hugging and kissing each other over and over.  
Derek was smiling and love was pouring from his eyes.  
"That was wonderful", he said. "He never made me feel that way. He just took what he wanted and left me frustrated".  
Stiles was also smiling and love was pouring from his eyes.  
"It was wonderful for me as well", he said. "And I will never treat you the way that he treated you. I want to please you in every way. Loving you, living with you, and making love with you. I love you, sweetheart".  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
They held each other close, kissed, and whispered endearments to each other. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they awoke and kissed. They smiled at each other.  
"Good morning, beautiful", Stiles said.  
"Good morning, handsome", Derek replied.  
"How do you feel?", Stiles asked.  
"Wonderful", Derek replied. "How do you feel?"  
"Wonderful", Stiles replied.  
"Stiles, my love", Derek said, "We're mates now, aren't we?"  
"Yes, Derek baby", Stiles replied. "We're mates now".  
"You're my alpha", Derek said.  
"And you're my omega", Stiles replied.  
"Then we should perform the mating ritual", Derek said. "We need to exchange mating bites. And you need to knot me".  
He blushed.  
Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.  
"Yes, we should, baby", he replied. "I've never had a real mate before, and I guess that you haven't either".  
"No, I haven't", Derek said. "I knew the moment that I met you that you were my real mate. And that no one else ever would be".  
"And I knew from the moment that I met you that you were my real mate", Stiles replied. "And that no one else ever would be".  
"How do we perform the mating ritual?", Derek asked.  
"You need to ride me", Stiles replied. "That will be the most comfortable way for you".  
Stiles sat back against the headboard of the bed. Then Derek sat on his lap facing him. Derek leaned back and Stiles lubed his little hole. Then Stiles lubed his long hard cock. Derek raised himself up and inserted the head of Stiles' big cock into his tight hole. Then he lowered himself down on Stiles' cock inch by inch until he was fully seated. They both moaned again with the onslaught of sensation. Derek threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt every inch of Stiles' long thick hard veiny dick inside of him. Stiles groaned as he felt Derek's exquisite tight heat surrounding his big cock. Derek began to ride Stiles slowly. Then faster, as he felt the heat all over his body. Once again sparks of passion ran up and down their spines. Derek felt the knot forming at the base of Stiles' cock. He raised himself up, then lowered himself down hard on Stiles' cock. Stiles' enormous hard knot breached Derek's tight little hole, and they both moaned. Then they gave each other the mating bites on their left shoulders.  
Stiles hard knot rubbed against Derek's prostate, and Derek came, shooting ribbons of his thick hot come all over Stiles' chest and stomach.  
"Stiles, darling!", Derek exclaimed.  
Derek clenched around Stiles' long hard cock and huge knot and Stiles came, shooting stream after stream of his thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek, sweetheart!", Stiles shouted.  
They rested their foreheads against each other and kissed.  
"How long before your knot goes down?", Derek asked.  
"About a half hour, I think", Stiles replied. "I'm not sure, because this is the first time that I've knotted anybody. That's just for my mate".  
"Mate", Derek said. "I like that word".  
"Mate", Stiles replied. "I like that word, too".  
They kissed again. Then when Stiles' knot went down he pulled out of Derek, and they held each other and kissed over and over.

For the next few weeks Stiles and Derek spent the weekends together either at Derek's apartment or at Evergreen Hill. They had decided that Derek would quit his job and move in with Stiles at Evergreen Hill at the end of the month.  
One Thursday afternoon, as Derek was returning from work, he saw someone sitting on the stoop of his apartment building. As he drew closer, he froze in fear. It was Theo. He was about to turn around and walk away when Theo stood up.  
"Derek", Theo said. "Wait a minute. I want to talk to you".  
"Well I don't want to talk to you", Derek replied. "Go away".  
Theo walked down the steps and stood in front of Derek.  
"Just give me five minutes to say what I have to say", he said. "Just five minutes".  
Derek narrowed his eyes.  
"Alright", he replied. "You have five minutes. Just say it, then get out of my sight!"  
"Okay", Theo said. "Here it is. I want you to come back to me. You've been a fool, but I'm willing to forgive you and take you back. I can buy you all kinds of nice things. And you will live the life of luxury as my paramour".  
Derek was livid with anger.  
"You can't buy me, Theo. You can't own me. I despise you, and I will never come back to you. So go away and leave me alone. Don't ever bother me again, or I will take out a restraining order against you. Now go away!"  
Theo smirked.  
"You say that now, but I will change your mind. Go ahead and do your worst. But I will not give up until you are mine again!"  
"Go away, Theo!", Derek shouted. "Get out of my sight this minute!"  
Theo smirked again and started to walk away. Then he turned back.  
"This isn't the end, Derek", he said. "I'm not giving up. I'll be back".  
Then he turned again and walked away.  
Derek ran into the building and made sure that the outer door was locked. Then he ran down the stairs to his basement apartment and shut and double locked the door. He was shaking with fear and anger. He grabbed his phone and called Stiles at Evergreen Hill.  
"Hello, Derek", Stiles said. "What is it?"  
"You need to come and get me, Stiles!", Derek replied. "You need to come right away!"  
"What's happened?", Stiles said. "You sound shaken up".  
"I am shaken up", Derek replied. "Theo was sitting on my front steps. He confronted me. He said that he wanted me to come back to him. I told him to go away".  
"Is he still there?", Stiles said. "If he is, then call the police immediately".  
"No, he left", Derek replied. "But he frightened me. Please come right away".  
"I'll drive down right now", Stiles replied. "Double lock your apartment door and don't let anyone in but me. Pack your clothing and wait for me".  
"I've double locked the door already", Derek said. "But he knows where I live. I have to get out of here. I need you to come and get me".  
"Don't worry. I'm on the way", Stiles said. "I love you".  
"I love you, too", Derek replied. "And hurry, Stiles".

(Next chapter: Refuge. Final confrontation. And happiness.)


	4. Refuge

It takes an hour and forty minutes to drive from Evergreen Hill to Derek's apartment in Manhattan. Stiles made it in an hour and fifteen minutes.  
He parked the car near Derek's apartment building. Then he ran down the sidewalk and up the steps. He pressed the buzzer for Derek's apartment.  
"Derek, it's Stiles", he said. Derek unlocked the lobby door, and Stiles ran down the stairs to the basement. He knocked on Derek's door and Derek looked out the peephole and let him in. As soon as Stiles came through the door, Derek fell into his arms. Stiles hugged him and rubbed his back.  
They kissed.  
"It's ok now, baby", Stiles said. "I'm here".  
"Thank heaven", Derek replied. "I've been a total wreck".  
"I got here as soon as I could", Stiles said. "The traffic was terrible".  
They picked up Derek's suitcases and left the apartment. As they walked down the street to Stiles' car, Derek kept looking over his shoulder.  
"I keep thinking that he's following me", he said.  
They loaded the suitcases into Stiles' car, then got in and drove away.  
Stiles could tell that Derek was on edge.  
"Try to relax, baby", he said. "You're safe now".  
"I know, my love", Derek replied. "He just upset me so much".  
Stiles reached over and squeezed Derek's hand.  
As they left the city and started driving up the highway, Derek visibly relaxed. He turned to Stiles.  
"Thank you, darling", he said. "You're always there when I need you".  
"And I always will be, sweetheart", Stiles replied. "I always will be".

When they got to Evergreen Hill, John, Erica, Scott, and Lydia were waiting for them in the atrium. They all hugged Derek.  
"Thank you", Derek said. "Thank you for giving me refuge".  
"It's alright, Derek", John replied. "Evergreen Hill is your home now. And we are your family. We love you. And we're here for you. We are overjoyed that you and Stiles are mated. And when you decide to move here with Stiles we will be very happy".

Stiles and Derek carried Derek's suitcases upstairs.  
"I want to stay with you, Stiles", Derek said. "In your bedroom".  
"That's what I was hoping that you would say", Stiles replied.  
They put Derek's things away and hung up his clothes in the closet.  
"I feel better now", Derek said. "I'm a lot calmer. Theo really scared me. I'm afraid of what he might try to do".  
Stiles held Derek close and kissed him.  
"It's alright, sweetheart", he said. "I won't ever let him hurt you again".

That night Stiles and Derek made love. Then they both slept peacefully in each other's arms. For the first time in years Derek felt safe. Because Stiles was there.

A few days later Stiles and Derek were in the living room. Derek was playing the piano for Stiles.  
"That's so beautiful, sweetheart", Stiles said. "You are so very talented. If you want to pursue a career as a concert pianist, you have my full support".  
"Thank you, darling", Derek replied. "I'm seriously considering it".  
The maid came into the room.  
"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale", the maid said. "There's a Mr. Theo Raeken who wishes to see you".  
"Show him in, Marie", Stiles said.  
Derek stood up abruptly from the piano.  
"It's Theo, Stiles!", he said. "What can he want?"  
Stiles took Derek's hand. "It's ok, baby", he said. "We'll face him together".  
The maid showed Theo into the living room. He stared at Stiles and Derek with anger in his eyes.  
"Holding hands, I see", he said contemptuously. "How sweet".  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "We're holding hands. Why shouldn't I hold hands with my mate?"  
"I thought as much", Theo said. "How long have you two been together?"  
"It's none of your business, but I'll tell you", Derek replied. "Since the divorce".  
"Why are you here, Theo?", Stiles asked.  
"To make one final offer", Theo replied. "If Derek will come back to me, he can have anything he wants. Expensive clothes, cars, vacations, anything".  
"Anything except love", Derek said. "You aren't capable of that".  
Theo shrugged.  
"Who said anything about love?", Theo replied. "I don't believe in that stuff. I believe in possessing things".  
"Well I'm not one of your things", Derek said. "So you've wasted your time coming here. You need to leave. And don't ever come back".  
"So you've decided to stay with Stilinski, then", Theo replied.  
"He's my mate", Derek said. "And my true love. And someday he will be my husband".  
"And Derek is my mate", Stiles said. "And my true love. And my future husband".  
"Suppose I decide to fight you, Stiles?', Theo asked. "Alpha to Alpha".  
Stiles laughed.  
"I wouldn't try it, Theo", He replied. "Unless you want to end up badly wounded or killed".  
Theo shifted his eyes to red and growled.  
"I might try it", he said.  
Stiles shifted his eyes to crimson red and growled.  
"You'd better back off, Theo", Stiles said. "I'm stronger than you".  
Theo backed away.  
"I know", he replied. "You're a stronger werewolf than I am. And a powerful mage".  
"Yes", Stiles said. "I'm the Alpha of All Alphas, the strongest of all werewolves. And I'm also the Great Mage. I could kill you just by looking at you. So you had better leave while you have the chance".  
Theo sneered.  
"I know when I'm beat", he said. "I'm leaving".  
He looked contemptuously at Stiles and Derek.  
"I won't bother you anymore", he said.  
He turned and walked toward the door. Then he turned back for a moment.  
"I hope that both of you will be very happy", he said sarcastically. Then he left, slamming the entry door behind him.  
Stiles and Derek hugged each other.  
"I'm sorry that you had to face that, dear", Stiles said.  
"It's alright, my love", Derek replied. "I'm just glad that he's gone".  
"Let's go out onto the terrace", Stiles said. "We need some fresh air".  
"Yes, we do", Derek replied.  
They kissed, then walked out onto the terrace with their arms around each other.

Six months later, Stiles and Derek were married. They live happily at Evergreen Hill. Derek loves the house because Stiles and the Stilinskis live there, and because Jackson designed it. The house was featured in photo spreads in all of the architectural magazines. It established Jackson as one of the greatest architects in the world.  
Soon Derek became a famous concert pianist, and Stiles became a famous painter.

A year after their wedding Derek became pregnant, and he and Stiles had a son. He is an adorable baby with Derek's dark hair and Stiles' amber eyes, upturned nose, full lips, and pale mole spattered skin. They named him Brett.  
"Our baby!", Stiles and Derek said, as they looked at their child with their eyes shining with love and happiness.

Liam also became pregnant, and he and Jackson had a son. They named him Jarrod.  
One day, in the future, Brett and Jarrod will be a couple.

And what about Theo?  
He recovered quickly from his disappointment.  
Theo married an attractive young man named Matt Daehler, who worked at his law firm.  
It was a marriage of convenience. Theo wanted a trophy husband, and Matt wanted a wealthy life.  
Matt became pregnant, and he and Theo had a son. They named him Timothy.  
"Mine!", Theo said as he looked at his child. "Mine!" His eyes gleamed with possessiveness.  
Theo bought an estate in the wealthy community of Darien, Connecticut. There was a French Chateau mansion on the estate. He made friends with his neighbors, a wealthy, old money, aristocratic family named Deucalion.  
Duke Deucalion had just had a son that he named Drake.  
Theo has plans for a future marriage of his son Timothy with Drake. He wants more wealth, prestige, social status, and power.

While the Stilinskis are sharing their good fortune with others. John has set up the Stilinski Foundation with part of his fortune. It provides scholarships for underprivileged students to go to college. He has also partnered with other wealthy people to fund food banks for those in need.  
John believes that those who have been blessed with wealth should give part of it back to society.

It was summer, right after their honeymoon, and Stiles and Derek were sitting in the garden at Evergreen Hill. They were leaning back on a garden settee, and Derek was in Stiles' arms.  
"Do you like it here, sweetheart?", Stiles asked.  
"It's heavenly, darling", Derek replied.  
"I love you", Stiles said.  
"I love you, too", Derek replied.  
They kissed and held each other close.

The gilded cage had disappeared, and in it's place was a home filled with love, happiness, and freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters. 
> 
> Stiles Stilinski. 25. Artist. Alpha werewolf. Handsome. Kind and generous. A powerful mage.  
> Derek Hale. 25. Pianist. Omega werewolf. Beautiful. Sweet natured and good. An orphan.
> 
> Theo Raeken. 30. Lawyer. Alpha werewolf. Wealthy. Cousin of Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> John Stilinski. 45. Stiles' father. Owner and founder of Stilinskis, a worldwide chain of coffee shops, and of Stilinskis Coffee, sold in stores all over the world. Beta werewolf. Widower. Wealthy. Cousin of Terrance Raeken.  
> Erica Stilinski. 23. Stiles' sister. Fashion designer. Beta werewolf.  
> Scott Stilinski. 21. Stiles' brother. (Lydia's twin). Medical student. Beta werewolf.  
> Lydia Stilinski. 21. Stiles' sister. (Scott's twin). Science student. Beta werewolf.
> 
> Vernon Boyd. 29. Erica's fiancé. Lawyer. Beta werewolf.  
> Isaac Lahey. 23. Scott's boyfriend. Writer. Beta werewolf.  
> Jordan Parrish. 23. Lydia's boyfriend. Filmmaker. Beta werewolf.
> 
> Jackson Whittemore. 25. Architect. Just starting his career. Stiles' best friend. Beta werewolf.  
> Liam Dunbar. 21. Actor. Jackson's husband. Omega werewolf. 
> 
> Terrance Raeken. 55. Theo's father. Lawyer. Partner with Theo in the law firm of  
> Raeken and Raeken. Beta werewolf. Wealthy. Cousin of John Stilinski.
> 
> Matt Daehler. 21. Law clerk at Raeken and Raeken. Omega werewolf.
> 
> Brett Stilinski. Beta werewolf.  
> Jarrod Whittemore. Omega werewolf.
> 
> Timothy Raeken. Beta werewolf.  
> Drake Deucalion. Omega werewolf.
> 
> Evergreen Hill. A country house built on a large property on a hill overlooking the Hudson River.  
> The beautiful modern interior atrium house designed by architect Jackson Whittemore.
> 
> Added note:   
> I researched New York City condo and Hudson Valley house real estate prices. They are quite expensive. The top scale, higher priced, larger properties are millions to build and millions to buy.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
